1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic device such as a portable terminal apparatus including a display function in a rotatable and/or openable/closable case, and more particularly, to an electronic device that changes a display style such as a screen layout in response to rotation of a displaying unit, a controlling method thereof, a controlling program thereof, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some conventionally known portable terminal apparatuses, cases of the portable apparatuses include folding and rotating functions, and a displaying unit and an input operation unit are included in different cases. In such a portable terminal apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-228767, a first case including a displaying unit is rotatable relative to a second case overlapping the first case in a closed state; if the first case is rotated clockwise relative to the second case, a first screen is displayed on the displaying unit; and if the first case is rotated counterclockwise relative to the second case, a second screen is displayed on the displaying unit (abstract, FIG. 7, etc.).
By the way, although two screen displays, i.e., vertical and horizontal screens can be achieved when the displaying unit is configured to be rotated to switch the normal vertical screen to the horizontal screen, since visibility is deteriorated if the vertical screen display is displayed on the horizontal, the visibility of the display contents is improved by rotating the display contents such as characters by 90 degrees. However, when the vertically elongated vertical screen display is normally used, if the vertical screen display is deployed on the horizontal screen, the display contents are vertically compressed, horizontally expanded, or generate a useless space, resulting in an inconvenient screen display, and benefits of the horizontal screen cannot be utilized. If the horizontally elongated horizontal screen display is normally used and is deployed on the vertical screen, the vertical screen is horizontally compressed, vertically expanded, or generates a useless space, which is inconvenient.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-228767 does not disclose or indicate such needs and problems and does not disclose or indicate a configuration for solving the needs and problems, etc.